


Everybody wants to rule the world

by Alas



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Only mentioned or indicated, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>教养院时期Elias和Anthony的青春爱情故事，Elias“入学”之后发生了什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wants to rule the world

 

Welcome to your life, there is no turning back

大巴车厢几乎全部朽烂了，每颠一下都吓人地抖动。毛毛雨顺着窗上的铁栅栏淌进来，像尿。玻璃上多年的污迹和窗外的荒地相得益彰。

司机啐了一口，指着外边满地泥泞和散在草丛里的垃圾：“看见了吗？渣滓！这就是你们该来的地方。”

回答他的是满车厢球鞋跺地板的声音。手铐挣得咔咔响，变声期的哑嗓子嚷起来狼嚎一样。司机吹起口哨，有一道铸铁隔断把他和这帮少年犯隔开。

双方看上去都乐在其中，Elias完全无法理解，于是他把视线重新转回窗外。也许数十年后，不断肿胀的纽约将吞并这块荒地，不过目前来说，教养院是这儿唯一的建筑。他眼看着灰蒙蒙的铁门打开，围墙缓缓从车窗一头移向另一头。

铁门轰然合拢，Elias才意识到这都是真的。他本来模糊地觉得复仇计划既然启动了就会继续下去。但是在他钢铁般的意志而外还有更坚不可摧的现实：因为意外伤人，他必须被关在这里，直到社会满意为止。

与老Moretii的较量，第一局纽约市政府判他输。

 

Even while we sleep, they will find you

“Anthony， Scarface， 妈的你藏哪儿去了？”

听见Bruce气急败坏地骂街，Anthony咧嘴笑了。他敲敲墙壁，示意这个秘密藏身处的入口。

曾几何时，教养院打算建个运动场。买了一堆东西，还建了更衣室，只差平整地面浇灌水泥的时候，赞助人决定不继续投钱了。好像他们换上运动服以后杵在泥坑里更有助于塑造性格似的。最终，那些东西堆进更衣室，一直堆到天花板，从来没人想起动用。

Anthony倚在垫了球网的木板箱上，两条腿架在门后。Bruce费力挤进半边身子，才看清自己在和什么较劲。

“滚开！”他伸手抽Anthony的小腿。Anthony故意踢了门板一脚，放他进门。

Bruce坐在Anthony旁边，在上衣口袋里掏了好一阵子，掏出一个皱巴巴的烟盒。他把仅剩的烟卷掰断，分给Anthony一半。他满足地吸了一口，发现Anthony还在和火柴过不去。

“伙计，你又开始做那些梦了？”Bruce别扭地调整坐姿，每次谈到这个话题他都觉得坐在不对劲的东西上。“今天早晨我听见你醒了。”

“不是那些，是……别的。”

“梦见操女人？”

“见鬼的！”

“操男人？”

“操你，Bruce。”Anthony狠狠咬住烟卷，划断了一根火柴。Bruce本想把自己的递过去，半途又收回来：“现在这么做会不会不合适？”

Anthony阴郁地瞪了他一眼，又划了一根，这回点着了。

“腿抽筋。”Anthony说，“我开始长个儿了，大概。”

“恭喜。”Bruce吐了个烟圈。Anthony又开始“那种沉默”，就是说，他正在脑子里排列要说的每个词，直到漫不经心的效果让他满意。说实话，Bruce烦透这个了。

“你想过以后的事吗？我是说，从‘这儿’出去以后。”

“问倒我了，哥们儿。”Bruce叹了口气，“有时候我真心地觉得没有以后，我到了八十岁还在这儿泡着。”

“可是……可是你会考联邦政府所有的卷子。你他妈的没准能上大学！”

“校长陛下也有个大学学位。势利鬼中间整整四年，然后回来跟一帮烂到根的混小子在一块儿？谢谢，已经受够了。”

“那就跟我一块儿去成人监狱算完。”Anthony嚼着剩下的烟草，“进进出出。”

“不坏。”Bruce把烟头弹到球网中间，半心半意地盼着着火，可惜球网太潮。“反正男人总得进进出出什么东西。”

烟卷没了，他们俩无聊地在满是土腥味的更衣室里坐着。知道集合哨吓得他俩蹦起来。

教官在院子里喊：“全体集合！欢迎新伙伴！”

Anthony和Bruce交换了个颇为狡猾的眼神：又一批雏儿。

 

 

Acting on your best behivior, turn your back on mother nature

新来的男孩列成一队，战战兢兢地站在“老学员”对面。他们刚刚换上土黄色的制服，折痕把他们划成几大块，好像整个人都是刚拆封的。校长陛下在讲台上宣讲教养 院将如何帮助他们“改善品格，重塑诚实和荣誉”。教官们抓紧时间一一审视新生，判断哪个最棘手、哪个最好拿捏、哪个可以收买。

“老学员”也在做同样的事情。对面那帮人也许在街面上已经有了“名声”，但是在第一个礼拜内，他们将在前辈的帮助下学到全部等级制度。

电铃声爆响，宿舍楼的电灯应声熄灭，只有走廊里的顶灯还开着。值星教官一间一间地把寝室门反锁，等到第二天早课才打开。

Bruce坐在Anthony床上，看他命令新来的闭嘴、排成一列。这支惊恐的队伍一步一层地经过，把自己口袋里还算有点价值的东西扔在床上。其他老学员躺在自己的位置上，不管他们多着急，也得等Anthony和Bruce挑过了再说。

一个男孩——胸口的名牌上写着Duke——白着脸翻遍了口袋，什么也没找到。他张着嘴愣了一阵，突然蹲下开始解鞋带。Anthony简直不敢相信，他眼睁睁地看着对方拽下脏兮兮的烂皮鞋要扔到他床单上。

“我爷爷做的，底子特别结实——”

“行了，Duke。”Bruce及时拦住了他，把鞋子扔回地上。看，这就是为什么他绝对不贡献出自己的床。Anthony忍耐地转转眼睛，在Duke头顶扇了一巴掌：“走吧，小子。”

Duke感激地蹚着鞋，和其他交过税的守法公民一样跑向自己的铺位。老学员那边传来一声不满的咕哝，Anthony没理他，示意下一个男孩过来。这是最后一个。

Elias随着队伍挪动，习惯了被政府官员排在前一半名单，站在最后一个让他有点不耐烦。不过只有一点，他觉得自己的力气和精神被忘在外边了。

Moretii和Grifoni的地盘之争日趋激烈，有传言老Moretii将要重下街头。他想看一眼父亲老Moretii。据说，按照意大利光荣的法则，Moretii应该养育他、教导他、保护他。见面之后怎么样，Elias还不能说有明确的计划。不过他已经存了快两百美元，足够做个“小生意”的入股资金。 或者买把好枪。

计划本来很顺利的，直到他让自己因为暴力伤人被抓。

Elias在心里叹了口气，他看着撒满床单的电影画片、硬币、小刀片和口香糖，庆幸自己把钱放在安全的地方。

突然，一只肌肉结实的手卡住他下巴。有人摇晃他：“乖乖，你的税呢？”

贴得这么近，即使灯光暗淡，Elias仍然能看清对方右眼吓人的伤疤。微微发亮，好像还在流血似的。

“呃，天哪。”他抽了口气。室内污浊的空气加上脖子上的手指，他有点反胃。脆弱的鼻泪管让他眼睛泪汪汪的，真见鬼。

“别客气，叫我Anthony。”Anthony嫌恶地松开手，他最厌恶哭唧唧的新生。

所以听见Elias说话的时候，Anthony被吓了一跳——他听上去有电视上的总统那么冷静。

“抱歉，哥们儿。我想……我没藏下什么好东西。”Elias擦了下眼睛，伸开双臂。

Bruce觉出不对劲，他凑过来看了看Elias的名牌：“最好是实话，Carl。”Elias歪了下头，安静地由着他翻口袋。

Bruce真的什么都没找到，连一张糖纸都没有。“好吧，也没别的办法。”Anthony也扇了他一巴掌。

“所以就这么算了？哥们儿，真过意不去。”Elias没有一点庆幸的意思，而且看上去当真过意不去。“算我欠你的。”

Anthony惊讶地笑出声。教养院多得是“教父”的崇拜者，几乎每个男孩都学过，一个比一个不堪入目。但是这个……还不赖，有那么点意思。Anthony看看他的名牌——Carl, Elias。

“记着你的话，Elias。”Anthony用指头戳戳他胸口，示意Elias最好别再闹着玩。

“嘿，Scarface，没看出来他在逗你？该揍他一顿。”

Elias想稍微得寸进尺一点，站在这儿看看出声的人。可是转身之前，Anthony攥住他上臂一推，Elias觉得自己根本是双脚离地被扔出去了。

这，可不寻常。Elias想。

一个以青少年而言相当高大的男孩扔开被单朝Anthony走过去。Bruce立刻拔直肩背，站在Anthony身边。黑暗里一阵窸窸窣窣，Elias隐约看到几个黑影也爬起来，不过谨慎地留在自己床边。

“没什么我‘该’揍的，Sean。我想揍谁就揍谁。”Anthony懒洋洋地回答，他甚至没费心站直。

“我看是你脚软了。”Sean也学他的样儿，满不在乎地叉着腰，“难怪你们油炸黑皮都那么穷。”

Anthony一拳揍在他嘴上。Bruce的背影一凛，捏紧拳头。Sean只是擦擦嘴，露出牙齿笑了：“这才他妈的够劲！”

两个男孩静止了一秒，随即饿狼一样扑向对方。有人想过来助阵，Bruce直接把他推回去。很快，Sean借身高臂长，两手死死卡住Anthony的脖子。

“现在把套绳拿出来怎么样，勒脖子好玩吗？”Sean从牙缝里挤出话来，笑得十分吓人。Bruce抱着胳膊站在旁边，仍是只盯着闲杂人等。 

Elias看见Anthony扣着Sean的手腕，心想他被打慌了，这样是挣不开的。不知怎的，他心里有点可惜。Anthony退了半步，Sean脚下踉跄，没有跟 着。随后，Anthony好像表演平衡把戏似的缓缓抬起一条腿，找准位置——整个身体弹簧一样瞬间弹开。那一脚自然正中Sean胯下。

大个子砸在门板上的巨响把所有人的惊呼都堵回喉咙，一片寂静里只听到值星教官的皮鞋声由远及近。唯有Anthony走过去，几乎像打拍子一样有节奏地踢着Sean的头和胸腹。

听到气急败坏开锁的声音，Anthony才退出两步，仍旧无所谓地把手揣在口袋里。值星教官甩开门，几乎直扑到他身上。

“怎么回事？Anthony，又是你？！”

Anthony被灯光晃得眯起眼睛，挑着下巴。教养院也有缄默法则，轻易回答问话有失尊严。

“不，长官。”Sean挣扎着爬起来，他趔趄了一下，不过没扶着任何东西，自己站位了。“我自己摔倒的。”

“自己摔着老二？”教官瞪他，暗示地朝Anthony示意。

“哦，人总会倒霉。”Sean还是咧嘴笑笑。

值星教官无声地骂了一句，最后扔给Sean一个不满的眼色。他朝整个屋子嚷：“熄灯了，都回去躺好！”

“是，长官。”男孩们整齐地回答。

房门再次被锁上，Elias规矩地躺好。他听见刚才一场闹剧的余波还没平息，Anthony和Bruce压低嗓音挑拣收获。Elias猜想自己今晚很可能失眠。

半小时以后，他已经睡熟了。

 

——Everybody wants to rule the world——

 

 

It’smy own desire, it’s my own remorse

Elias适应得很好。成绩不错，但是离Bruce还差着一截。挨过打，当然，不过连牙齿都没丢过。他没刻意疏远任何人，然而户外活动时往往独自散步，或者站在墙角发愣。

大伙似乎把他忘了。

Anthony偶尔提起他，还是那种刻意为之的漫不经心。“Elias不会很能打。他不很沉，对不对？”Bruce问。Anthony不置可否地应了一声。他记得自己把Elias拎起来的一瞬间，对方即刻紧绷的肢体。那不是吓僵了的感觉，更像个老道的街猫，爪牙蓄势待发。Anthony隔着整个操场看向Elias，偶尔他极其迫切地想去找他说话，说什么则顺其自然。但是户外活动时间，想接近Elias需要经过至少一个教官的视线。

这大概能说明点什么。Anthony想。他开始期待今年的布莱顿海滩之行。

每年秋天，暑热已经过去，严寒还没来的时候。院方和资助人也会发一点多愁善感的奇想，组织这帮少年犯出游一回。教官联合部分运气不佳的NYPD巡警在布莱顿海滩上划出一片空地。平日的四面包围减至三面，整整一下午可自由活动，还能在食堂“外带”一份土豆条。所有男孩都声称无所谓，其实心里暗暗盼着有个好天气。这样他们就能看着海平线，告诉自己可以逃离泥泞不堪的日常生活，只要有足够的本事。

比如突然长出一对超级大翅膀之类的。

 

Elias伸直双腿坐在沙滩上，捏着油腻腻的纸袋。里边的土豆条还是温热的，手感真恶心。他明白得继续训练自己的脾气，然后重拾一个计划，但他现在连吃土豆条的心情也没有。

“可怜的，想妈妈了？”Duke大模大样地往他身边一坐。这些天Duke看上去得意非凡，简直认不出那个差点把鞋送人的可怜虫。

“让我自己待会儿，好吗？”Elias也没有闲聊的心情。

Duke没听见似的：“你总一个人待着怕是有点危险。你知道，尤其是那么跟Anthony找别扭以后。”

“应付得来。”Elias耸耸肩，他开始心烦了。

“我说，不如咱们俩做朋友。”Duke指指Elias又指指自己，好像以为他是什么弱智或聋子，“你和我，朋友。如果他们敢欺负你，你就告诉我。我保证让教官‘严肃处理’。”

Elias总算明白怎么回事了，他忍住一声嗤笑。“嘘——缄默法则。”

“得了，你又不是真的乡巴佬。”Duke抢过Elias的纸袋，“你觉得我没本事？敢拿回去吗？那可要算一次‘故意伤人’，没准算两次！如果我和教官好好谈谈的话。”

“算我三次怎么样？”Anthony的声音远远传来。天哪，这真老套。Elias想。而且该有人告诉他那种漫不经心的效果没他以为的那么逼真。

Anthony和Bruce几步跨过他们之间的沙滩。Anthony轻轻一拽，纸袋子就到了手里。Bruce拍了一下Duke的脸：“你都不值得挨拳头。猜猜下次查房，谁的床垫里会有把弹簧刀？那可是他妈的私藏刀具。”

Elias好笑地站在一边看着，自己似乎被他们给忘了。他想起上一次还是在公园里，妈妈赶走一条吓人的吉娃娃。那以后就没有谁在危险面前护着他了，不论危险是哈巴狗还是霰弹枪。Elias试图把思路从这个危险区域拽出去，但是他突然对上Anthony的眼睛。

Anthony赶走了Duke，正对上Elias的眼睛。他刚还有点得意，刹那间意识到打发一个势利鬼没什么可了不起的，没准Elias自己能应付得更好。

“谢谢。他，我是说Duke，烦人极了。”Elias说。

Anthony看上去自在了一点。“不客气。”

“不如把你的土豆条给他，毕竟你还欠我们的税。”Bruce真的不想再站着了，他的鼻子正在冻僵。他拍拍Anthony的肩膀，走向另外一帮扔着棒球的男孩。Elias发现自己被Anthony半拎半推地带到NYPD的监视区，他们的教官远得看不清。

“深思熟虑。”Elias低声说。

“啊，随便。”Anthony摔倒似的坐在沙滩上，扯着Elias裤腿示意他坐在自己旁边。“教官们对‘过度亲密’这码事特别敏感。我刚吃完一套24小时禁闭，不想再吃一套。”

“……好吧。”Elias蜷起腿，两脚在地上踩实。他觉得这可能不是什么好主意，不过仍然把两手揣回口袋，检查了一遍应急备品。

“不是，妈的。被人坑了，懂吗？”Anthony恼火地瞪他，“有人告密说我和别人一起在洗衣房里值班。是的，但是……不是为那个。过一阵子你就懂了。有人建议帮你值洗衣房的班，想清楚再说答不答应，嗯？”

Elias看着他从纸袋里拣了根土豆条，恶狠狠地咬碎，打算把话题转向更家常的方向。

“你怎么进来的？”

Anthony向Elias那边靠过去，指指脸上的伤疤：“宰了我老子。”他满意地看到Elias瞪大了眼睛，但是没有畏缩。Anthony拿了根土豆条喂到他嘴里，问：“你的故事？”

土豆条凉透了，劣质猪油凝在表面，像根可怕的冰淇淋。而且冻得牙齿冰凉。Elias细细地嚼碎它。“我还没来得及宰我的老子。”

Anthony惊讶地大笑，揽过Elias：“嘿，你不错！”

幸而Anthony刚才换了方向，Elias正好能看见有个教官正在向这边张望，Duke正在匆忙离开。Elias挣开Anthony的胳膊，把纸袋子放进他手里，然后快速地翻倒口袋，能找到什么就塞给他什么，让这看起来很像一次无伤大雅的勒索。

那位教官朝他们走过来，不过中途做了个无可奈何的手势，又回到原处，顺带着把视线转向其他方向。

没人乐意认真管他，Anthony没说谎。Elias意识到自己正和一个货真价实的谋杀犯肩并肩坐着，胃里有种奇妙的感觉。他向Anthony靠了靠。谋杀犯不谋杀犯，他好歹是恒温的，而且海风见鬼地冷。他们分吃剩下的土豆条。

Anthony朝自己满把的铅笔头和纸片扫了一眼：“你认真的？这儿可不是伊顿。”

“笔利于剑，如果你知道朝哪儿捅的话。”这回换Elias瞪他。

Anthony展开一张纸条，眯着眼睛打量。

“veni，vidi，vici。”Elias帮他读出来，“我来，我见，我征服。”

Anthony不以为然地哼了一声。

哦，这对你来说可不妙，Elias想。“怎么了？”Elias觉得自己听上去相当不客气，不过管他的。

“雄心壮志那一类的……好像真有些东西值得费劲。”

“的确有，如果你认真找了。”

“比如？”

“比如，布莱顿海滩。”

Anthony怀疑地打量着荒凉的沙滩，夏天游客扔下的玻璃瓶，远处在冷风里死气沉沉的布鲁克林。

Elias扳着他的脖子，指给他看海平线。高纬度地区特有的、灰绿色的海，还有浅灰色的云层。

“看那边。那是无限可能。”

Anthony无动于衷：“太他妈远了。”

“凯撒大帝看着小亚细亚的时候可没这么说，否则就没有罗马帝国。”Elias把纸条重重地拍在Anthony怀里。

Anthony诧异地看看Elias，掂着纸条，不知道该如何处置，“……你不要了？”

Elias耸耸肩：“留着吧。当然要是你乐意的话。”

Anthony把纸条攥成一团，塞到口袋里。

远远传来集合哨。Elias从海平线和无限可能上收回视线。“最好快点，我们离大部队太远了。”

Anthony拉住他，油腻腻的嘴唇正贴在Elias耳根，：“Invictusmaneo.所以罗马帝国也得他妈的识相点。我懂这类玩意，历史、拉丁文什么的。”

列队等着上车的当口，Bruce摸到Anthony身边，冷不丁戳了他后背一下：“谈得怎么样？”

“还不错。”

“哪一类‘不错’？”

“有脑子，嘴严，反应快。就这些。哦，要不是走岔路，大概是个上大学的料。你们俩会该更谈得来。”

“真的？”Bruce露出一个坏笑，“为什么你看上去才是遭雷劈的样子？”

当晚Elias占着水槽拼命洗脸和脖子，直到教官用警棍敲门。他整整一夜都能感觉到Anthony的嘴唇贴在他脖子上。也是这一夜，他学会了另一个必备技能：如何在被单底下不出声地换内裤。

 

 

Helpme to decide, help me make the most of freedom, of pleasure

Elias照例站在院子角落里，盯着天空出神。不过这回他周围没有任何教官。Burce慢悠悠绕着圈散步，四下扫了一眼，贴到Elias身边。他摸出把弹簧刀，咔地弹出刀刃。雪白的一道贴在Elias身前。

Elias吹了声口哨：“老货。”

“当然。”Bruce转转眼睛，“要是让买主自己磨合，我的招牌就砸了。”

Elias伸手要接，Bruce躲开了。

“会用吗？”

“不近身不拿出来。从下往上。捅，不要划。就这些。”

“够用了。”Bruce收起刀刃，直接放在Elias口袋里。

“谢了，哥们儿。进出口贸易要是归你管，美国会是个更好的地方。”

“你最好别在‘查房月’有动静。”Bruce的声音严肃起来。

“唔，我倒是盼着永远不会有动静。”Elias拍拍他，“放心，只是给自己留点准备，没别的。”

星期天下午，全体男孩把自己和制服刷洗干净，在寝室里列队站好，等待资助人检阅。大伙怨气冲天：星期天下午本来是户外活动时间。尽管每次活动他们也怨气冲天，但毕竟可以穿自己的衣服，还不用像个蹩脚的怪胎秀一样被人盯着。

一声哨响，男孩们条件反射地立正。教官大踏步进门，毫无必要地补了一声：“全体立正！”除了Duke登时把自己挺成个D以外，没人有反应。Sean还塌下去了一点。

接下来一小群西装革履的人走进来，校长在旁陪着。他们相互鼓掌，大谈奉献精神和忠诚，还有第二次机会。

但是有些什么东西让Elias喉头发紧，手脚冰凉。一张熟悉的脸。

Elias认识他，老Moretii手下的“处刑人”。他负责处置单干的小偷、黑市格斗还有“招募”，人们一般叫他Mario叔叔。看来Moretii和Grifoni的争斗恶化了，开始收集没有街头名气的“生个子”。这样，哪怕动了明火，“唐”也可以干干净净地脱身，保全彼此间的和气。

Mario叔叔偏爱话少的、心狠手黑的、背了命案的，他在街头做事就细致，恐怕已经看过所有学员档案。Elias想。他把手揣回口袋里，他的手指颤抖。校长不满地瞪了他一眼。

刀子果然是老货，轻轻一按就弹开了。

清脆的喀嚓声被Mario叔叔以外的外行忽略，不过掉在地上、打着旋儿的弹簧刀确实吓着了所有人。教官怒吼着扑过来，三个壮汉小题大做地拿住Elias。

匆忙间他看到Anthony又惊又怒的神情、Bruce无声的咒骂，最后对上Mario叔叔揶揄的眼神。

他以为又是个急着出头的小子。Elias想。哦，等着瞧吧。

有人在他头上楔了一棍，他眼前一黑。

Elias再次睁开眼睛，还是只看到一片漆黑。天哪，我瞎了。他想。直到认出禁闭室积年的恶臭。

24小时禁闭，大概36小时，没准是破纪录的48小时。Elias得意地笑笑。他活动四肢，挪到离便桶最远的角落。

他可以告诉别人自己手抖了，或者想给Mario叔叔留个印象，或者只为找个乐子，或者别的什么。但是Elias从不骗自己，他知道当时心里只有一个念头：别动我的Anthony。

这下，Mario心里多了一个候选人。Elias可以斡旋、计划、操作，如是等等。他舔舔嘴唇，还有很多小时要熬。但是与老Moretii的第二局，Elias暂时没输。

 

 

Nothingever last forever

“挑中Sean吧，挑中Sean吧。”Bruce倚着墙往地上滑。砖墙被蹭出一道白印。

Elias烦躁地抖抖身子，化纤外套蹭得满是静电，让人心里发毛。

“你觉得他们会挑谁？”Bruce突然转向Elias，死死盯着他，仿佛他说了算。

Elias恼火地叹气：他要是“唐”，就两个都挑。承诺留下最卖力的，让他们相互监视，事成之后……反正是没长开的男孩，埋一个还是两个都差不多。教养院外边就有足够多的烂泥坑。

“嘿，都不想我？”Anthony的声音吓得两个人都从墙上弹起来。Anthony垂着眼睛，罕见地没了似笑非笑的神气。

“你没为了减刑动心，对不对？”Bruce用手肘捅他，“假释官怎么说的？”

“没有，行吗？不过差一点。”Anthony重重靠在墙上，“要不是他们害得Elias关禁闭我就应了。”

“拒绝‘唐’的好意，你会有点麻烦。”Elias低声说。另外两个男孩安静下来，不明就里地看着他。

“我应付得来。”Anthony无所谓地偏偏头，他认为事情就这么了了。

但是接下来的好些天，他总能感觉到Elias的视线黏在背上。

也许我们该谈谈，就像他妈的成年人一样。Anthony想。

 

——Everybody wants to rule the world——

 

Thereis a room where the light won’t find you, holding hands while the walls cometumbling down

礼拜六是洗衣日。有个学员把整间疗养院换下来的床单塞进洗衣机、烘干，然后折叠整齐。教官会把门反锁，晚饭前才来验收工作。在这之前，是难得的私密空间，和那么多、那么多床单。

其实远没有听起来性感。因为床单真的太他妈多了。Elias装满第二批洗衣机，累得坐在一篮子湿被单里。潮湿的尘土和霉菌气味刺鼻，但他一点也不想开始烘干。多天才的设计师会把烘干机放在洗衣机顶上？

如果教官检查时，发现被单没有叠得像刀切，他就没有晚饭，还得花一整夜工夫达到要求。可是去他的要求，湿床单沉得要命而且Elias觉得自己的背快要断了。

洗衣机的蜂鸣里突然出现一声杂音，像山猫落地。Elias惊跳起身，然而一根绳子已经轻巧地落在他喉咙上。他的后腰被膝盖顶着，没法挣脱。只要绳子一绷紧，他的喉骨就要碎了。

钳制瞬间松脱，绳子换成套着帆布外套的手臂。给Elias来了个三角锁。

“早说过别乱动，先举起手挡住再想办法。”Anthony扳了下Elias的脖子才松开他，“下次不一定是我用鞋带逗你开心了。”

“奇怪，我可没觉得多么开心。”Elias坐回洗衣篮，看Anthony把鞋带穿回去。“以为你忙着。”

“总有时间帮朋友做点事情。”Anthony冲Elias被沾湿的衣襟挑挑眉。

Anthony看上去真是来帮忙的。他们可以抬着洗衣篮，还能两人一起展平床单再折叠，打从教养院成立，恐怕还没谁如此认真地对待洗床单的工作。

老式烘干机不隔热，小房间里很快水汽蒸腾。人工合成的柠檬味盖过土腥气。Anthony已经把厚外套脱在一边。Elias看见他浅橄榄色的皮肤被汗水沾得亮晶晶的，下巴上有一片阴影。再过几个月，他就得每天刮胡子了。

“你盯了我好几天。”Anthony说。

“没准我想扒你裤子。”Elias说。他听见Anthony笑了，有点恼火。

他们继续安静地倒弄床单，把年久发灰的布料抖得很响亮。

“Moretii给的工作——”

“我不去。如果你觉得我稀罕减刑，或者怕他报复，那就操你的。Carl。”Anthony打断他，重重甩上洗衣机的门，“我不给别人干活。”

“Anthony——”Elias挫败地两手一摊，“你在教养院里也许是老大。可是，‘这儿’的恩怨在现实社会里小得可怜。”

“什么才算大？我敢说他妈的总统也觉得全美国的事都他妈小得可怜，他算计着全世界！”Anthony扣住Elias后颈，他的手被刚从烘干机里拿出来的被单捂得滚烫，“别人看不出来，可我不是老大，你是。我不背叛你。”

Elias觉得喉咙被哽住了。他闭上眼睛，没法看着Anthony说完他想说的话。

“如果我让你接下，你去吗？”

Anthony的手硬得像石头，可还是那么烫。“如果你让我去，我就去。”

“不……”Elias忽然睁开眼睛，他的视线从没这样严厉。Anthony心里一颤，几乎要承认自己有点畏缩。

“Anthony，你必须仔细听。你不是为Moretii干活，是为我。让他们信任你，抓住减刑的机会。工作完成后，他们不会留活口，但在那之前你差不多是安全的。找机会去——”Elias贴在Anthony耳边，用更低的声音告诉他一个地名，“有我的积蓄。怎么用随你，总之离开纽约。等着Bruce，他会上大学，经济或者法律，有个干净底子。”

“你怎么办？你还有什么？”

“有你们俩就够了。”Elias犹豫了一下，没有提起他和Moretii的血缘关系。Anthony听了会更担心。“然后会有更多。从布莱顿海滩到布鲁克林，纽约，全美国。”

“……好啊。”Anthony清清嗓子，“行。你是老大，你说了算。”

他们笨拙地拥抱了好一会儿，任由烘干机空转。直到Anthony难受地攥紧Elias衬衫。

“Carl。”他说，“你知道洗衣房一般都用来做什么？”他的手犹豫着下滑，把Elias的衣摆卷在指头上。“……按规矩，隔着衣服怎么都不算数的。”

Elias把脸埋在Anthony脖子上，鼻尖蹭得发痒，心想他下个月就该每天刮胡子，刮两次。他们贴得那么紧，透过洗衣粉刺鼻的柠檬香、机器运转的静电臭味和潮湿木地板腐烂的味道，可以闻到Anthony。

“那就让它算数。”Elias说。

被Anthony扔进洗衣篮时，他惊讶地叫了一声。烘过的被单仍然烫手。Anthony贴上Elias的嘴唇：“Carl，乖，别出声。”

他感觉到Elias笑了。然后Elias咬他。

十七岁的坏处是，撑不了多一会儿就射了。当然也有相应的好处，撑不了多一会儿就硬了。

等他们都满意地躺下，黏糊糊的体液到处都是。整整一篮床单也凉透了。

“我们得把这一篮重新洗一遍。”Elias懒洋洋地擦干手指。Anthony哼了一声，更踏实地压着他。Elias摸摸他后颈。

“这世界太他妈大了。”Anthony嘟囔。

“恐怕还不够大。”否则我永远都不会对上老Moretii。Elias想。他的运气。

 

 

Whenthey do I'll be right behind you

校长露出一口精心矫正过的牙，和Anthony、Sean依次握手。随行记者窜来窜去地拍照，Mario叔叔交握着双手站在远处。

“记住今天这个日子，小伙子们。”校长主要是对着记者说，“重获自由，重获新生！尽管开口，我会给你们个纪念品。”

让我扎一刀怎么样。Anthony想。他冲记者偏偏头：“相机不错。”他得意地看到校长脸上的笑容瞬间暗淡许多。

Mario走过来，伸手从记者背后摘下了相机，就像从货架上摘下来。“拿去，孩子。”

“要是你认为脱不了手的值钱货能让我给你这个，Anthony，你真不了解我。”Bruce晃了晃手里的绳圈。他眼前一花，反应过来之后，绳圈已经在Anthony手里。

“你给我这个是因为你喜欢我。”Anthony露齿一笑，拉直绳子，“不坏。”

“渔船用的小号编织尼龙绳。”Elias凑过来摸了摸，“据说有里边衬了铜丝的，或者开了刃的线锯。”

“软蛋才玩花样，用套绳不在绳子上。”Anthony炫耀地抖出个绳圈，让绳子妥帖地盘在手腕上。

“他懂行，Carl。”Bruce亲热地揽过Elias，“反正明天起，这儿就是我们的天下了。”

Elias忍耐地叹气：“说到明天，你不如跟Mario要一百美元。”

“唔，一百美元上边只有富兰克林，没有你俩。”Anthony说着，举起相机朝Bruce和Elias按了快门。

Elias大声抗议着闪开，好像被人泼了水。Bruce却认为好玩极了，他和Anthony轮流拿着相机拍照，挥霍剩下的胶卷。

“我们三个应该一起拍一张。”Bruce建议，“Anthony，去抓Elias。”

“天哪！”Elias挣扎，但是被Anthony摁在墙上以后，他没有跑开。Bruce走过来，站在他身边。Anthony把相机固定好，加入这两个男孩。

他们像以前无数次那样靠在墙上，一起等着相机闪烁的计时小灯由绿变红。

 

 

Soglad we almost made it, so sad we have to fade it

Anthony拎着崭新的背包，最后看了一眼教养院丑陋的大楼。Mario叔叔亲自开车接他们。Sean早就跳进后座，正不耐烦地抖腿。

其他人还在上课。Elias在上数学课，Bruce是历史课。想到他们，Anthony笑了笑。他终于转身朝车子走去。

Sean挪到驾驶座后边，Anthony坐在他让出的位置上。背包贴着车门放在地板上。

“你们将来的老板相当乐意提拔新人。”Mario叔叔友好地挤挤眼睛。Sean满脸受宠若惊，Anthony也笑笑。

公路年久失修，全是塌陷和裂口。车子特技表演似的扭着曲线。后座的两个男孩频频撞在一起，抓着扶手也没用。

突然出现一个特别大的水坑。Mario叔叔咬着牙骂了一句，猛打方向盘。Anthony手一滑，没抓稳扶手，整个人把Sean抵在另一边的车门上。Sean涨红了脸，张嘴要说点什么，却一声也没出。他的眼睛眨了眨，迅速地没了光彩。恼火的表情还在他脸上。

“抱歉。”Anthony低声说，松开握着弹簧刀的手。刀子已经扎透了Sean的肾脏。

“怎么了，小伙子们？”Mario叔叔看向后视镜，Anthony对镜子里的倒影笑笑。

“没什么，先生。”

尼龙绳轻巧地落在Mario叔叔脖子上，就像落在Elias脖子上一样。

亲爱的Carl，套绳真的不在绳子上。Anthony想如果自己要给Elias写信，一定会这样开头。然后他踩住椅背，猛地把腿蹬直。

Mario被突如其来的巨大力量勒在椅背上。他像公牛一样盲目、愤怒地挣扎，在绳子上抠断了指甲，但是尼龙绳越勒越紧。

他不动了。

Anthony谨慎地又数了十五秒，然后松开套绳，探了探Mario的脉搏。确定自己什么都没摸到以后，他打开车门，把尸体拖向野地里的泥潭。先是Mario，然后是Sean。

Anthony回到车上，擦干净手和鞋子。他调转车头，低声吹着口哨，朝Elias指给他的方向驶去。

 

——Everybody wants to rule the world——

 

THE END

 

& The very beginning


End file.
